Someday can be now
by nothing could go wrong
Summary: A cliché percabeth highschool story with a twist! The seven are stranger than ever and percy and annabeth are engaged but [someone] is determined to keep them apart. Can percabeth handle all the stress or will they fall apart? We'll find out!
1. Chapter1

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE PJO OR HOO CHARACTERS. 'thoughts' "speaking"**

**Annabeth POV**

I wake up with a start and glance at my clock, "Crap I slept in." I quickly throw a camp T-shirt that Selena decided to turn into a crop top before... 'Bad Annabeth don't think about that.' and some, unfortunately, ripped jeans. I brush my hair before waking the others up. When I yell at Thalia she shocks me. The only other person who has a problem with me waking them up is Nico, he sends skeleton warriors after us. Once I get everyone ready to go we debate whose car to take; Poseidon gave us a mansion and sports cars in our favorite colors. "I wanna show them ALL off," go figure Leo would wanna show off on our fist day at Goode. So we all get in our cars and head to school.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

** PRINCIPLES OFFICE **

"So, what are your names?" "I'm Annabeth sir" "Thalia" "I'm Piper" "Jason" "Hey, my name is Nico" "I'm hazel sir" "Frank" "My name is Leo" They all have a unique way of introducing themselves but Hazel's stands out the most, It's very old fashioned. "Well, I suppose you need someone to show you around," he pauses to think, "Drew Takamata to the principles office please, Drew Takamata." After a few moments a preppy girl walks in, "So have any of you been here before?" "I have to... pick up my boyfriend," I silently pray she doesn't notice my delayed response. "Tha makes my job SO much easier, what number is your locker?" "369" "Oooh you are so lucky, your next to the cutest most popular kid in school. He gets asked out everyday but apparently he has a girlfriend," she rolls her eyes, "most kids think she's fake." Behind me my friends start laughing, Drew looks at them, "What's funny?" "Leo said something, inside joke you wouldn't get it," Piper replies quickly. She decides to leave it and takes us to my locker.

**PERCY POV**

I was hanging out with my best mortal friends, Rachel, Conner, and his brother Travis, when I heard a familiar laugh. I quickly cleared my thoughts, I missed my Annie too much. I noticed Conner and Travis talking about some new girls that apparently are hot and quickly dismiss it, they thought all the girls here were hot and there was no way they could compare to my beautiful Wise Girl.

**RACHEL POV**

Percy and I have been friends for a couple years and for all of them I had wished we were a couple. If he would stop lying about this Annabelle girl he would see that I am the one for him. "So are u gonna stop lyin 'bout your gf and thin about dating one of the hotties that just walked in?" Percy glares at Conner and shows us a picture thing we'll believe him. But it could just be someone off the internet.

**Annabeth POV **

I spot Percy and lightly touch his Achilles spot. He jumps and turns around, his face breaks into a grin as he sweeps me into a hug and kisses my forehead. He spots the others. "Why are you guys here?" "Well we had to go to school somewhere seaweed brain." "Thalia, what about the h- your sisters?" "Recruiting," she states simply. Soon we're caught up talking about everything that's happened.


	2. Chapter2

A/N: This is AFTER HOO for anyone who's confused.

I know people probably don't care but if your reading this thank you and i hope you enjoy it!

I do not own any of the PJO or HOO characters.

Percy POV

I think at this point we speak in Ancient Greek without realizing it because I saw my mortal friends staring at us like we were crazy. We had been discussing classes when the bell rang. I gave Annabeth a quick kiss goodbye then we parted ways. I had homeroom with Jason and Thalia. My stepdad, Paul, taught Ancient Greek. I had Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Frank in that class. I'm so glad they came. I don't think I could live any longer without them, especially Annabeth. I headed to homeroom hoping Drew would be nice. She acted nice to newcomers but thought that she had a chance with him (HA). So when she felt that was being threatened she was out for revenge, I don't want Drew ruining Annabeths high school experience.

Rachel POV

Some chick came up behind Percy and touched his back. The nerve of some people! He jumped, god why did he have to look so cute ALL the time? When he turned around he said a name, Annabeth? I've known Percy for two years! I'd like to see her top that! And acted like he knew all her friends. Which he must because they pulled him into a group hug and he didn't pull away like he does when any of us tried to hug him. At some point, they were discussing something in super fast greek and they could understand each other. I take Ancient Greek so I could understand some words unlike the Stoll's who were standing next to me until the conversation was in another language. I caught - ceremony - congrats. Suddenly I notice something on Annabelle's hand (the one she wasn't using to hold Percy's hand), a ring. I tried not to freak out, it could be a promise ring...right? But then what about what I heard? Percy was 17! Way to young to be engaged!

**A/N: I have a new method where I write it in a normal document on my computer then transfer it over so if there are any mistakes that bother you in anyway pls feel free to pm me! **

** ~Logan~ (yes I'm a girl and that's my name)**


	3. Chapter3

A/N: This is AFTER HOO (post Tartarus) for anyone who's confused. I know people probably don't care but if your reading this thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own any of the PJO or HOO characters.

Drew POV

I had been nice to the new kids until the one, that blond girl, got more attention from Percy than he's ever given me. I mean come on, he's practically my boyfriend! I deserve him, what has she done for him! If he would ever stop lying about already having a girlfriend.

The rest would have been safe from my wrath had they not pulled him into a group hug that he ACCEPTED. He won't let anyone here hug him, apparently, he has trust issues (yeah right) but I've never even tried to hug him, it's impersonal if he's gonna be my boyfriend. But suddenly he's okay with hugs but only from them. I roll my eyes and walk away as the bell rings.

Thalia POV

I had Ancient Greek first period with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Frank. I think one of Percy's mortal friends was in that class too, but I really didn't care. I walked in with Jason and spotted a seat next to Annabeth. I saw Jason take the seat next to Percy out of the corner of my eye.

Annabeth flinched when I sat down, but then she looked up and saw it was me and smiled. I'm proud of Annabeth, after all she went through in Tartarus she deserved to be happy. And if Percy made her happy then I was happy with it.

Jason POV

I noticed Percy sitting alone and went over to him, "Hey congrats man!" He looks up at me and smiles, "You know sometimes I wonder if I should have just killed you when I had the chance, Superman." That's been a joke we share ever since the corn field in Kansas. "Right back at you Kelp Head."

"ALRIGHT SETTLE DOWN" Mr. Blofis yells. "We have some new students, would any of you like to introduce yourselves to the class?" Annabeth shakes her head like crazy while Thalia points at her and nods. In the end Paul just smiles and says, "I guess that's a no. Now, can anyone tell me what this says?"

As he point to a board that says, "Αθηνά, Θεά της σοφίας και του πολέμου" Annabeth's hand shoots up and Paul calls on her, "Athena, Goddess of wisdom and war." She has a proud look in her eyes at the mention of her mother.

\--

**Okay so right now it's probably a little boring but it's also necessary in the next chapter. And with Drew their lives will never be dull… and you know being demigods that live in a mansion. Idk if it's been mentioned yet but They are youtubers, mostly blogs and challenges but occasionally other stuff. This kinda helps keep things fun and interesting when they aren't at school.**

See you soon!

~L.P.Y.~


	4. Chapter4

CHAPTER 4

I do not own any of the PJO or HOO characters; those belong to Uncle Rick

Annabeth POV

Great! I have gym one my FIRST day! It's a good thing I brought gym clothes just in case. After three periods without Percy and one without any of my friends I was beyond excited to have Percy in this class.

After I changed and when I walked out to the gym I almost fainted right then, Coach Hedge was the gym teacher! He looked over to where I was standing and his scowl turned into a grin. "Annabeth!" "Hey Coach! How is Millie and Chuck?" "Good, good. Chuck took his first steps a couple days ago! How are things going with your Da-" "So… are we gonna do anything today?" some guy I assumed to be the stereotypical jock asked, flexing his muscles.

"Alright cupcakes! Today we're gonna be working on your sword fighting. Now you already know that Mr. Jackson is the best of you so he'll be helping out." "You think your the best" I ask, masking my voice. "Yeah…?" "Then I challenge you to a bout." Everyone in the room gasps as I step out of the crowd. He smirks, "Choose your weapon." I take out my ivory sword careful not to cry out from the painful memories.

When we start sparing I get a few slashes at him but when he gets a little bit of skin we stop. But as soon as I determine that it's not very deep, "You are SO gonna pay for that Seaweed Brain" I growl. After a little while longer he pulls the disarming trick that Luke taught him. I hardly falter as I roundhouse kick his sword out of his hand and flip him over my shoulder.

I press my knee into his chest and whip out my pocket knife. I press the blade into his neck, "Say it Percy." "Umm… I love you?" "Say it if you want me to let you up and kiss you ever again." "Fine," he looks at the class, "Annabeth is amazing and the best at everything." I put my knife away and lean down to give him a kiss.

Rachel POV

I run into gym class, late, and see the same Annie chick from earlier fighting him! I go to run and help him but then see him hit the sword out of her hand. I stand there with a smug look probably on my face.

But then, right before my eyes, she has him down on the ground with a knife under his chin and he's saying she's the best at everything and he loves her, then they're kissing. I clench my fists and listen as Coach claps and says, "Nice job Annabeth! It's good to see your skills haven't gotten rusty. You'll be helping the class also! Jackson! Work on your fighting! Your supposed to be good!"

I walk over to Percy as he's getting a drink in the hall way and set my hand comfortably on his arm, "I thought you did good out there." "Thanks" he looks at me uncomfortablely. I'm about to kiss him when there is the sound of feet coming behind us, it stops suddenly and Percy's eyes are wide with fear.

"P-Percy?" I reckonize the voice as annabeths and smirk. She deserved this, I've known Percy so long people think we're already dating. I hear her start to run away and Percy pushes past me to chance after her.

\--

Another chapter done! I hope you guys are staying safe and indoors during the COVID-19 outbreak going on! But, good news, it means I have more time for my writing since there is no school. Also, sorry about the short chapter, it's just something I thought up through the haze of writer's block. In 1 hour no less! Also sry about the slight cliffhanger, but there will be worse coming up... and you know what? I'm not sorry. Pls leave a review of what you think so far it would mean a lot, I will start posting replies.

Yours always

~L.P.Y.~


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the PJO or HOO characters T-T

Annabeth POV

After school, I went for a quick jog and about half a mile in Percy called.

Hey Annabeth?

Yeah?

If it's cool with you guys my dad says I can move in.

It is most definitely cool with me and I'm sure the others will be okay with it! Is Sally okay with it?

Yeah, she said as long as I visit and call as much as possible she is okay with it.

Awesome! You coming over for dinner? The others want to do an extreme Truth or Dare OR some weird Q&A.

Yeah, I haven't filmed today anyways. See you in a few hours.

Love you! Bye.

Love you too.

I hang up and see I've somehow made it home already. I head inside and take a quick shower before starting dinner.

A few hours later…

Percy walks in and sits down at the table immediately, "What's for dinner?" I laugh, "It's a surprise Seaweed Brain, and don't worry we have blue Coke." He beams up at me and I bend down to kiss him when Nico and Piper walk out with a camera. Piper quickly snaps a picture and captions it: Percabeth! so cute 3.

I roll my eyes, Piper is obsessed with fanfiction and won't stop writing about me and Percy, Hazel and Frank, Leo and Calypso, Nico and Will, and herself and Jason's lives. We have asked her to stop but... she never does. Unfortunately, they became popular, so when we started youtube we got about 7,000 subscribers overnight and now she can't stop without a rebellion.

"So... what's happening?" Nico asks with amusement clear in his dark eyes. "Oh, nothing. Just telling Percy about how Chiron sent a shipment of blue Coke just for him." Percy grins, "Let's eat. DINNER'S READY!" All at once the others come racing in to be the first ones to get food.

I laugh as we began eating dinner

Later that night

"...so anyway we are going to be doing an extreme truth or dare. Leo's idea. The only reason it's "extreme" is that the penalty is basically a dare but everyone in the group decides what it is ahead of time and you have to do it every time you refuse to do a dare or answer a truth. We already decided on the punishments so you'll find out as we play."

After Piper explained things to the camera we got started. "So… who wants to go first," Frank asks. Leo's hand shoots up, eager to go first.

A couple of intense truths and dares later

"Annabeth" "Dare" "I dare you to… let me give you a makeover. And leave it on for the rest of the game." Oh, Gods. Piper always goes overboard on other people, unless it's important, so this would be torture. But I REALLY don't want to make out on camera (Piper came up with it). "Fine… but please don't go overboard."

A few layers of mascara and lipstick later

I stare at myself in the mirror. I was thankful that she went light and natural. I walked out and Percy and Jason gasped when they noticed me. I give Jason a questioning look because, why is he all shocked? He notices and says, "Piper did really good." Percy's eyes were wide and I could tell he was struggling not to act because we don't like watching couples make out on camera so why would we do the same?

I roll my eyes and give Thalia a truth. "Okay… do you remember what it was like to be a tree? And if so do tell." "To be honest I really don't remember anything in between the cyclops' and waking up under the tree," she pauses, "but I don't ever want to do it again." We all nod, understanding because, I don't EVER want to go through everything again and honestly, I don't know how I survived the first time.

After a little while, we stopped filming and Leo spoke up (no surprise there), "So guys… I have a surprise for you guys in honor of the happy couples."

A/N: I really apologize for not updating but I didn't have time or inspiration… so I listened to my favorite band! It helped. Please Please review and tell me what you think so far. I'm going to try and update every Saturday if anyone is wondering. I'm also trying to write longer chapters but if I make them too long it will be every other Saturday so tell me what you would prefer in the reviews. As always stay safe!

Yours always

~L.P.Y.~


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the PJO or HOO characters T-T**

Frank

So it turns out Leo's big "surprise" that he blindfolded everyone but Thalia because… she is way too scary for, is that we got to go to Camp Half-Blood for the weekend. I mean I'm excited but I would have prefered Camp Jupiter. Jason and Percy couldn't care less because they technically belonged to both, with a tattoo and necklaces.

But the second we got there Percy ran to his cabin and for a second I was confused but then I noticed a cyclops in it. I reached for my bow and arrow to go help him when Annabeth put a hand on my arm. "That, my friend, is Tyson, Percy's half-brother." Oh, yeah. He looked different from when I last saw him so I didn't realise right away. I walk over to the Big House because I don't like the Ares cabin and Chiron let's me stay there. Hazel goes to the Hades cabin with Nico. Annabeth goes to Athena. Jason goes to Cabin 1 and Piper goes to Aphrodite cabin. Thalia looks between Artemis and Zeus cabins and ultimately decides on Artemis.

Percy

**Just a little Line Break taking you to the fighting arena or whatever. You don't have to like me, it's okay.**

I decided to do as Coach said and practice. Surprisingly we haven't had very many monster attacks this year but now Thalia, Nico, Hazel, AND Jason are here. Don't know why my dad thought that was a good idea but I'd rather live with them instead of fending for myself.

Some guy that I guessed was from Ares cabin by the way he fought. He must have been relatively new because he didn't attack me the second I walked in like the rest of his cabin did. He looked up at me, "Who are you and why do you want me to beat the crap out of you?"

I laugh, "Percy," I hold out my hand, "and you won't beat me." "Your cocky for someone I've never seen before. Who is your parent?" I think for a moment and tell him I'd rather show him so he follows me to the beach. He smirks, "What? You the son of old canoes?" "Close but not quite. I'm surprised Clarisse hasn't mentioned me." "Why would she?" "Oh you know because she hates my guts."

He laughs, "She hates everyone. So who is your godly parent?" I dive into the water leaving him wondering whether or not to follow me. Before he can I come out of the water on top of a giant wave. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Savior of Olympus, twice. Also ex-Preator of New Rome but we don't talk about that time. And, you know, a whole bunch of other cool stuff I did. You know what else we don't talk about? My time in Tartarus with my fiance. Any more questions newbie?"

He stares at me with his mouth slightly agape, "I-I'm Kai Rees. I'm so sorry-" ''Don't be," I interrupt, "to be honest I like when people treat me like I'm just me not a big "hero". And between us, I couldn't have done any of that dam stuff without Annabeth."

Piper

I was looking for Percy because Leo had something to show us when I saw a big wave at the beach and someone standing on it. "Kelp Head" I mutter before running over.

"...couldn't have done any of that dam stuff without Annabeth." I smile to myself, "Darn right you couldn't. You couldn't find your way out of a paper bag without her." He looks up and laughs, "You remember that? What do you need Pipes?" "Well that depends." "Well you've saved me so many times." "As much fun I'm sure you were having with… I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Kai Rees. And you are." He is definitely hitting on me. "Well I'm…Piper Mclean," I grimace at the sound of my last name. "Daughter of Aphrodite. Saved the world with this idiot. Did a whole bunch of quests with my boyfriend and Leo. Blah blah blah boring stuff. Anyway Leo needs to show us 'part two of the surprise' whatever that is."

**A/N: So… It's not Saturday if you didn't notice but I had time and I wasn't sure when I posted the last chapter like the idiot I am. ANYways, I hope you liked the dam joke I put in there and if your dam friend doesn't get it then how are they your dam friend. XD. It's a dam Perry Johnson thing I hope you guys understand. If you don't then you deserve to be hit with a plastic hairbrush or judo flipped by Nobody.**

**~L.P.Y.~**


	7. Chapter7

**Don't own PJO or HOO T-T but I do own Kai because I made him! I just want to say that it's usually going to be Annabeth or Percy's pov unless something important is happening where it needs to be someone else. On to the story!**

_Annabeth_

Wow. That's all I could think when I saw Argo II again. I should explain. See, Leo decided we should celebrate Percy and I's engagement and Frank and Hazel's second anniversary on the Argo II so he had it decorated. Well, he had it fixed first because when we were coming back from Athens the ship was damaged. Yeah… we'll go with that.

I was told that this was where we were staying so I rolled my eyes and went back to my cabin to grab my stuff. When I went down to my room in the ship my eyes widened. It looked the same as I had left it. Like my bed was still a mess from waking up early to fight a monster.

I admit I was a little worried when Leo started muttering about how something better be ready. But I learned not to ask, he won't answer, just smile and make a joke. So because of that I just let it be and left to clean my room. I was pleased to see Seaweed Brain do the same, although reluctantly.

I was working on a new design for Camp Jupiter when there was a knock at my door, "It's not locked." Piper walks in looking distraught. "Hey… what's wrong Pipes?" She closes the door, "I'm worried Annabeth." "Well yeah, we always have reason to be worried so what is it about this time?" "My relationship with Jason." I frown, "But you guys seemed fine." "To him, we are but…" "It's okay you can tell me." "Well… He spends so much time going between camps to help with the new cabins and such"

That he rarely has time for… us. And when he does he just wants to relax, alone." "Hey, I'm sure it'll get better. We don't plan on starting that again until summer." "Yeah… I guess." "And tell him how you feel, I'm sure he'll understand."

"I suppose…" "And if that doesn't work, Pipes, just remind him how much you went through to be with him." She laughs, "I f***ing HATE Hera." "Same!" We burst into laughter. Suddenly there is another knock on the door and we try to open it or tell them to come in but we're just laughing way too hard.

So naturally, that person bursts in sword ready, thinking there somehow is a monster. Oh, and, it's more than one person. Percy sighs, "What's so funny?" He and Jason put their weapons away. "Yeah," Jason looks at us with puppy dog eyes, "I wanna know." Piper and I just laugh harder at Jason's whining. "The less you know the better," I manage to get out in between laughs. "What the heck does that mean!"

"It means, Percy, that you should go so we can finish getting ready." He sighs and gives me a quick kiss before walking to the dining room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and noticed Piper looking through my closet. "Um, Pipes?" "Yes." "Whatcha doing?" "Finding something that's not a T-shirt and jeans for the party." "Okay…?"

"Oh! This would look cute on you. Put it on." She had me but on my favorite bikini with a kinda see-through shawl type thing and a comfy pair of jean shorts. That, in all honesty, we're probably short shorts. When I came out she sat me down and started my hair, twin french braids. Piper handed me a pair of sandals that had three straps, one over my big toe, one across the top of my foot and one around my ankle. The second two were twisting around my foot so it looked like they were one strap. They had beaded strings with pearls on the end.

For the first time, I got a chance to look Piper's outfit over and I realized she was wearing a swimsuit too. She wore a cute one-piece with a pair of shorts. "Dang girl." I look at her and smile, "You look good." She smiles, "Thanks but you look better. Thanks to me obviously." "Yeah… no. We should get upstairs." "Yeah- wait what do you mean?" I ignore her and run upstairs.

**Percy POV**

I was helping Leo set up the lights for the party when Annabeth came running up the stairs. I was gonna catch her but she ran right past me. I look at the others but they're all just as confused as me. Then Piper comes running up cursing Annabeth's name. I smile, definitely Camp Halfblood. Then Jaso breaks the silence, "Did you see how good Piper looked. Dam." Thalia and I burst out laughing, "I- I still need th-the dam restroom." "A-and I still want some dam fr-french fries," Grover walked over to us and we told him why we were laughing.

He snorts, "Where's that dam snack bar, Zoë." Our laughter dies down after a bit and Thalia speaks up, "Gods I miss her." "Both of them, they didn't deserve that." The three of us nod in agreement. I look around and realize it's already dark. You could see the stars. Annabeth and I had come into the habit of saying hi to the sun and the stars every day. Our friends still thought we were slowly going crazy but Nico understood. As I sat there with my friends waiting for the party to start I whispered something that I was surprised the others could hear. "Bob says hello."

The others look at me like I'm crazy. "What," I cry, "Am I suddenly not allowed to keep a promise to a friend!?" They still have the same look in their eyes but now they are scared. I sigh, "I'll be in my room." My friends move out of the way as I walk by.

After a few moments of me throwing my textbooks, Annabeth walks in, "Hey Seaweed Brain." "Wise Girl" "I know you're frustrated and you miss them but there is no reason to hurt your books." I roll my eyes and tell her, "You would say that." "Why don't we go down to the beach." "... Yeah"

**(At the beach) ANNABETH POV**

"So… wanna talk about it Seaweed Brain?" "Not really." "You should. It'll help." "It's just that… everyone I get close to goes through so much pain. And _they _went through so much to help and yet I couldn't save them." "Oh, Percy. You can't blame yourself." "But I can and I do. I mean, what if something ever happened to you. I don't think I could live with that." I tackled him in a hug and murmur in his ear, "If anything ever happens to me I don't want you to blame yourself. I want you to keep living this odd life we have and try to find love again, okay?" "I don't think I could-" "Don't. If anything EVER happened to me it wouldn't be your fault."

"But-" "No buts. It's not your fault we live in this messed up world. It's not your fault." "Yeah but-" "I said no buts. Now, do we have an understanding?" "Yeah." He gave me what started as a quick kiss but quickly became heated. I reluctantly pulled away,

"For now why don't we go join the party? Then later I wanna spend time with my fiance."

"Oh okay. Well, whoever it is is one lucky guy." I look at him, "I'm talking about you idiot." "Riiiiiiight." I roll my eyes and get up. "Bet you can't beat me to the ship." "Oh it is on like donkey kong." I give him a look that says 'What the heck' and start running. Honestly, I wasn't even out of breath when I got to the ship but Percy came sprinting after me and could barely breathe. "Seaweed Brain, you're supposed to be in shape!" "Y-yeah no"

Hazel and Frank walk over laughing at Percy, "Hey man, you're supposed to BEAT her not lose to her." Hazel looks at Frank and asks if there is any specific reason that he NEEDED to beat me. "Well because it was a race and Percy is always bragging about how he's the best at everything."

I laugh at the second one, "Please. I beat him at sword fighting, have more followers and subscribers, and now I'm faster. What do you want me to beat you next?"

**Jason**

Man Piper looked hot chasing Annabeth. I mean like knock-out gorgeous. Don't get me wrong Annabeth looked good too but I'll leave admiring her to Percy.

Speaking of Percy honestly, I couldn't believe he proposed to Annie. Honestly, though her response was hilarious: "Seaweed Brain you already proposed. Before we were even dating." "I what now." "Yeah in Greece if you throw an apple to a girl that's asking her to marry you and if she catches it that means she says yes." "So we've been engaged since… that hacky sack game. Is that the funny thing you never told me on the bus?" "Yep." "Okay well, now you have the ring." "Yeah."

The expression on his face was priceless. When he found out that they have technically been engaged for like three years before they were even dating. Yeah. Honestly, I wish I had the guts to do that but Piper and I just haven't had any time together. I know she's upset about it but there's nothing I can do.

But now we're going to school. Technically, we missed senior year while we were saving the world. So now it looks like we got held back. Which Percy technically was but the rest of us have never gone to school. Percy claims that highschool sucks but honestly I think he's over exaggerating.

I've only gone for one day but it wasn't that bad. While we were sitting and listening to Percy, Thalia, and Grover laugh about something and talk about how much they miss someone Percy did that thing where he looks up at the sky and says 'Bob says hello' everyone but Nico thinks that he and Annabeth are going crazy; they've been doing that ever since they came back from Tartarus.

So we all stared at him like he was crazy and he got all made and asked if it was suddenly wrong to keep a promise to a friend. He was so mad and we all thought he was gonna get Riptide out but he just walked away to his room. Annabeth chased after him being the only one who can calm him down.

After a few moments, they walk out and go down to the beach. I looked at Piper and asked her if we could talk. So we went down to my cabin. "Okay, I know something is bothering you and I think I know what." She snorts, "Yeah right." "It bothers you that I didn't have time for us over the summer. But now we get to see each other at school and live in the same house." She looks away, not meeting my eyes. "Pipes?" "It's just… at school, all the girls are talking about you and how cute you are. And Percy but that doesn't bother me as much"

"Say what now?" "Yeah. They're always talking about you and it's SO hard not to turn around and punch them. I mean they don't stop there either. They talk about how it's just a matter of time before you realize you can do better than me. A-and they…" "What Piper! Please this is NOT the time to lose your voice." "Th-they talk a-about all the s-stuff that they would do th-that I-I'm not"

Her voice got quieter as she spoke but I could still tell what she was talking about. "Pipes… no one can compare to you. No one. You're too amazing for me to care about that. Trust me. If I wanted some clueless mortal I would have found one before I lost my memory and found you." "Really? You mean that?" "Yeah, Pipes. I do."

I pull her into a hug and tell her that I've missed this. I kiss her and if I'm being honest it kinda turned into an intense make-out session. I hear a knock on the door. "The party," I remember, "You know we should probably go." "Yeah, just a sec. I need to find my camera." After she searches her room and ultimately finds the camera on the top shelf in her closet.

We head upstairs and… Oh, Gods… we shouldn't have left Leo and the Stolls unsupervised.

**A/N: So… cliffhanger. Don't kill me. I prefer to stay alive. Although this one is gonna be pretty good. I was gonna keep going but then ran out of time so you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Yep. Please review and at least say that you read this because no one does! Bet ya no one will! Oh btw I told my Dad today that because he didn't know why I was ranting about the "Pery Jackson" he should be judo flipped by Nobody and he thought I was crazy. Also, I will only do the responses on Saturdays so if I do a chapter early it won't have that.**

_**Review Responses:**_

**JoeBob: It's your lucky day! You're the only one who gave a review I can respond to so Thank You! Thank you for liking my story. Thank you for reviewing and telling me you like it. So yeah. Everyone likes Percy. In the books, Rachel liked him so I was just like let's make her never have been the oracle or 'the sight'. Yeah, Piper's dare has a little aftermath but we aren't gonna talk about that until the next chapter! Maybe even later! I can't wait to see what [all of] you think about my next chapter!**

**Sorry for rambling!**

**~L.P.Y.~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Percy Jackson but what's new?**

**KAI POV ooohhh this is new**

So. I met Percy Jackson. He doesn't seem like the type that can save the world. I mean he's powerful but… I don't know how to explain it other than he is way too nice. He saved the world… like three times. Beat ARES in a duel on his first quest. And he isn't like the kids in my cabin. He seems peaceful almost. But then I met that hottie. I think her name was Piper. McLean. As in, famous actor Triston McLean. She's probably loaded.

I was gonna try to get in on that but then she mentioned a boyfriend. Whatever. After they left I decided to follow because… I'm bored and they're interesting. They walked up to this big ship that was normally off-limits. I was about to warn them not to when I remembered. They are part of the seven.

I walked into what looked like a party. For what I don't know. I didn't particularly care because I noticed a blond walking in. She seemed to be looking for someone. Probably me. I decided to walk over. She looked up from a phone. "Um. You know those are dangerous for us to have. Right." Dumb blond. She smiles, "Nah. Leo made them monster proof."

"You know cutie-" "I'm gonna stop you right there. I'm not single. In Fact, this party is partly for me and my fiance." "Aren't you like 17?" "Well, we'll be 18 in a month or two. And he and I have been through so much together that he decided to marry me before one of us dies."

Strange. She doesn't seem like the fighting type but whatever. "What have you been through that's so bad." "Hell and back," she mutters. "What was that?" "Look who are you? This party invite-only kid." "Well, I was invited." "By who?" "Your fiance…" "What's his name?" Crap she's smarter than I thought. Some blonde notices the interaction and starts to make his way over.

I smirk, "Look there he is now." She raises an eyebrow. "Hey, Annabeth. Anything wrong?" "No Jason. Just finding out that you're the one I'm marrying in a few months." He snorts, "Seriously? Should I find Thals? She'd love to get in on this." "Definitely."

_ANNABETH POV_

Who does this guy think he is? There is no dam (**Heh. Puns)** way that seaweed brain invited him. Neither would Frank or Hazel. I tell Jason to find Thalia and in less than a second, she's by my side, "Okay. You and kelphead deserve a happy ending so who is this and do I need to punch him?" "This is… Kai?" She seems to recognize him. "Ugh, you. What do you not get about 'immortal maiden huntress' like I tell you I'm not interested I should think Artemis doesn't have to get involved."

He looks scared. Good. He deserves it. He must be a son of Ares because he's so full of himself and is too stupid to take a hint. Thalia narrows her eyes at him as she reaches for her bow. I reach for my knife and he laughs, "What are you gonna do _blond._ Are you really _that_ dumb?" Thalia puts away her bow, "Yeah he definitely has a death wish. You don't call my Annie a dumb blond without consequence." "Do you really not know who I am? You're just as bad as a mortal." He looks hurt but walks away.

This gives me a chance to take in the party and let me just say- holy crap. Is that a giant chocolate fountain? Is Leo crowd-surfing? Holy. Crap. I spot Percy by the food tables. I smile he would be next to the food. I head over and find him eating all the blue cookies. "Percy. Leave some for the rest of us!" "Never," he exclaims with his mouth full. I laugh at him. "I've missed that laugh wise girl." "what do you mean." "Well, ever since Tartarus you haven't genuinely laughed." "I guess I never realized but neither have you!"

"Fair enough." He presses his lips into mine when suddenly I hear Leo's voice come over the speakers, "Welcome! Everyone, to the best party of your lives!" "Yeah right," someone jeers from the crowd. We all laugh as Leo starts explaining why the party is so awesome until "-and it's even better because we are celebrating Percy and Annabeth's engagement and Hazel and Frank's anniversary!" Cheers erupted from the crowd, loudest being our friends.

_After the party, because I don't feel like writing more description_

I had to take Piper's make-up off halfway through the party because boys kept hitting on me and both Percy and I started to get annoyed. So I went back to my room to take a shower right before the party ended.

_Percy Pov_

Honestly, I lost Annabeth. I think she went to take a shower but I can't be sure, So, because I wanted to skip cleanup duty, I headed to Annabeth's room. After a few moments, she came out of the bathroom with her pajamas on. "Hey, Beth." "Percy. Don't call me Beth." "Yeah whatever just get over here I wanna watch TV and you're standing in front of it." She rolls her eyes but comes to sit next to me. She leans her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her and hold her hand.

But something doesn't feel right. Suddenly I realize what it is, "Annabeth?" "Yeah?" At this point, I'm close to tears, which doesn't happen often. "Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

**A/N: So… you thought the last one was evil? This would be where Rick would end the book. So this is going out later than I want but I kinda forgot to write until this morning so… that's also why this is really short. And I just wanna say if any of you are writers, Keep going. Finish your stories and don't be discouraged if you don't get a lot of Favorites or followers in a short amount of time. Also! Blue cookies for everyone (::) (::)**

**L.P.Y. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own PJO or HOO sorry. **

**Also just wanna say for the person who asked: no Percy doesn't have other powers. But he was holding her hand and didn't feel the ring on her finger. He also looked. But he did feel something was wrong.**

_Annabeth POV_

"Why aren't you wearing your ring?" Crap. That's all I could think when he asked that question. "What do you mean Percy?" "Don't play dumb Annabeth." "Okay." "Well? Are you gonna answer?" "Well, I took it off so I could take a shower." "Why." "Why what?" "Why did you take it off to shower?" "You remember the promise ring you gave me last year?" "Yeah." "That fell off when I was in the shower. And I didn't want the same thing to happen to my engagement ring." He narrows his eyes, probably trying to figure out if I'm lying.

"So why didn't you put it back on?" "Well when I got out of the shower I heard you walk in so I was like 'Crap someones in my room' and then I just forgot." "O-okay. I believe you. But," he looks down at me, "even if you had lost it, we know people who could get it, or a new one, back." "Oh yeah." "Well it doesn't matter now does it?" "No, it doesn't."

He leans down to give me a kiss and I turn on the TV and turn away before he reaches me, "Shush my favorite show is on." He stares at me, mouth slightly agape, "Rude." I smirk without turning away from the TV, "Payback," I correct him. He settles for a kiss on my cheek instead.

_Piper POV_

Wow. I don't think Percy or Annabeth realized how thin the walls were but practically everyone in the ship could hear them. And I thought I had relationship issues. But that's none of my business now, is it?

Leo announced to the whole ship, through the speakers, that we would be leaving tomorrow. Which was sad but we had school and most of us couldn't afford to miss any more school than we have in our lifetime.

So as we packed our stuff into the car and drove back into the city, I settled into Jason's side and watched a movie on my phone. I looked up about halfway through and saw Annabeth reading, Jason watching YouTube, Percy listening to music, Frank, and Hazel asleep, Will was… well, I'm not sure what he and Nico were talking about but that's what they were doing. Calypso had stayed behind on this trip to work on her magic and clean up the house.

If I'm being honest I almost fell asleep by the time we got to our house. Jason had to shake me out of my daze and tell me that we were home. After everyone was done with whatever they were doing we ordered pizza and wings because it was decided we needed a game night. I think that's Leo's idea.

At some point, we got around to playing Just Dance, I'm still not sure how little Hazel won. But she did. "Okay, Hazel. How in the world did you win?" "Well, when you and Annabeth were… doing your own thing. I apparently got better." "Yeah well there isn't much reason to dance in Tartarus now is there?"

I felt bad for Annabeth at that moment because she had always been slightly more sensitive about their time in Tartarus than Percy. When he brought it up she seemed to have a flashback that ended with her in tears.

**A/N: so… because I kinda forgot to write until the last minute and I was busy this week here is a kinda short chapter. It's mostly fluff, nothing too important. Sorry. I was gonna have Percy and Annabeth fight for the next couple chapters but then I was like: ...Nah. So yeah that's how my brain works! Again sorry**

**P.S. JoeBob you deserve all the cookies! except for the ones I just ate (::) (::)**

**L.P.Y.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Annabeth POV_

When Percy mentioned that _place_ I couldn't help but think about what we saw. Before I knew what was happening I was reliving when I was blind and couldn't reach Percy. It was one of my worst memories of Tartarous, along with Percy controlling poison and leaving Bob and Damion. (**A/N is that how you spell it?)**. When I came out of it I burst into tears and fell into Percy's arms. I immediately regret it though when I feel my friends sympathetic looks.

I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, I do NOT show any sign of weakness. Ever. Never once in my life have I ever shown weakness to or for anyone but Percy. And that was when I thought he was dead and then again when we were in Tartarus. And even then I was reluctant.

Jason POV

Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Crying. I almost wanted to take my phone out to video but at that (terribly timed) moment Percy's phone started ringing. I picked it up and answered for her because Percy was busy calming Annabeth down and the others had started a new game. **Jason: **_**Bold italics **_**Rachel: **_Italics underlined_

_**Who is this?**_

_Don't play dumb Percy, baby, you know exactly who it is_

_**Um… this is Jason. Percy is… busy.**_

_Well, put him on the phone!_

_**Afraid not. **_

_Look. You may not know this but I'm pretty important to Percy. I'm basically his girlfriend._

_***snort* I'm sorry but that's not possible.**_

_What do you mean? it's true._

_**No. It's not because he's sitting next to me comforting his fiance.**_

_F-fiance?_

_**That's right. And she doesn't take this stuff lightly so you might wanna stop trying to get Percy to date you or that'll be the biggest and LAST mistake of your life.**_

_**Bye whoever you are**_

_What don't ha-_

"That chick was annoying. Does she really think that she's your girlfriend?" Percy looked up at me, "Depends on who that was." "Caller ID says 'Rachel'." "No… she's one of my mortal friends I've never shown any interest in her." Annabeth speaks up, "Perce, you better tell her tomorrow. We wouldn't want to lead her on, now would we?"

"Yeah. I guess your right." "What was that Percy?" "I said you're always right." "That's what I thought."

Percy POV (at school)

So, according to Annabeth, I have to tell Rachel that I'm dating Annabeth and won't be breaking up with her anytime soon. Yay. Speaking of Rachel. "Hey RED." "Percy," she grabs a hold of my arm, "where were you yesterday? I was trying to call you." "Yeah about that," I removed my arm from her grasp, "I need you to know, Rachel, that I'm in a long-term relationship and it won't be ending anytime soon for you."

"What are you talking about?" "I'm saying that I'm dating Annabeth and what we've been through together is way worse than you could even think of." "Oh please, how much can two 18-year-olds have gone through?" "You'd be surprised." She rolls her eyes and walks away, "Whatever."

Thalia walks up to me, "What's her problem?" "I told her I don't like her." "She definitely isn't Hunter material." "What do you mean?" "Lady Artemis wishes me to recruit so young maidens. Not easy seeing as how all the girls here are boy crazy." "But Piper's cabin is worse and you're still friends with her." "I mean yeah…"

Nico POV

This is probably cliche and I hate myself for it but I really wished Will was here. He wasn't able to come because he was needed at camp. And I really wanted him here because hanging out with The Seven got a lot of weird looks my way.

Reyna was coming to visit from New Rome and came to pick us up. When she did, "Come here Nico, I know you want a hug." "Do I?" "Yes. Now come here." I did as I was told and she laughed, "That was the most willing you've ever been to hug me." "Shut up"

I got into the front seat of her purple car and looked through my social media. Finally, we made it home and I could IM Will. But before I could get inside there was a bright flash and screams coming from somewhere in the city.

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't post sooner, my internet wasn't working and then my parents took away my computer. So anyway:**

**JoeBob: I love stories with Tartarus' aftermath but this story is kinda gonna be like a compilation of all those types, mortal, no mist, youtube, generic jealous mortal, highschool, Tartarous, stuff like that. That was kinda a spoiler but I wanna give you guys a heads up. Honestly, I wouldn't want to go to school either but whatever. Oh btw, my mom wanted me to help her bake cookies and I snuck blue food coloring into the dough and my dad thought I was trying to poison him XD. **

**Nobody at the Dam Snackbar: Honestly that is a good idea but I don't know if I'm gonna do that to Kai if he does it might be someone else bc I have other plans for Kai.**

**I wish you guys all a good week and stay healthy!**

**L.P.Y.**


	11. Chapter11

I do not own PJO or HoO or any of their characters

Annabeth POV

"What just happened?" "I don't know but it feels like the gods are messing with our lives again" "Probably." At that Lord Hermes appeared, "How rude, accurate, but rude." "Lord Hermes, forgive us. But what happened?" "So… there's this new god… and he decided to take away the mist." There was a collective gasp as we realized what that meant.

Percy speaks up, "So the mortals know about our world?" "Correct." "Do they know about… us specifically." "We have informed them about the distant past but not yet about your quests. " I accidentally thought out loud, "What if we don't WANT people to know about us?" "Well… Zeus agreed you could decide when and how you tell people but it has to happen soon."

"Alright." "Well I gotta go so…" We nod and avert our eyes. "Oh one more thing, out of respect the fallen will not be named." Again there is a flash and Hermes was gone, I figured not naming the dead was his idea. For known reasons. Suddenly a pair of arms are wrapped around me and I tensed before realizing it was Percy and turned around to bury my face in his chest.

We just stand like that for a while until, "Wise girl, everything will be fine but for now lets just go inside okay? Your freezing and I'm hungry. So why don't we do ourselves a favor and go inside?" "Sorry. It's just…" "I know baby, I know."

A few hours later

I walk into the living room after my nap and find Percy passed out on the couch, his hand in a bag of chips, TV still on, and drooling. I laugh as he wakes up when I turn the TV off, "What… why did you turn that off, I was watching it!" "Uh-huh. I'm sure you were." "I was! It was a really good movie about fish." "Finding Nemo?" "Maybe." "Well sorry to burst your bubble but you were watching an old nature chanel documentary."

"Oh." "Why don't we go watch a movie in my room, that way if you fall asleep again the others won't see you drooling." "Hey!" "Oh you know I'm right. Don't act so offended." "Whatever." "Aww… you know you love me." "...Yeah…"

Nico POV

Ok… school sucks. I don't care what Annabeth says, I agree with Percy. It's terrible. I mean the entire school thinks I'm an emo. Someone asked if I thought Thalia was hot. I just laughed and said she's my cousin. I mean seriously everyone thinks I'm some lonely loser. As if! Although I do wish Will could be here, I'm not lonely.

At school, Monday

Honestly why am I here? I mean I already know more than most mortals and it's not that great. Plus in the mortal world you can't talk about anything. "Hey emo dude!" I grit my teeth, "What do you want, Adrian?" Adrian, the guy that's been calling me some lonely emo loser. Not my favorite person but he's mortal, I can't harm him or whatever.

"Do I have to want something?" "Yes or else get out of my face." "What are you gonna do about it? Loser." "You wanna-" "Nico!" Annabeth interrupts, "If you get into a fight I'll have to call Reyna. Maybe even Will." "You wouldn't." "Wanna bet?" "Who's Reyna? Your girlfriend?" "No! Gods no." "Ha! So you want her to be."

"Not really- Will would kill me. Although I don't think he has it in him to hurt anyone." "Who's that?" "...my significant annoyance." "Your significant what?" Annabeth tries to keep a straight face, "How long did it take to come up with that one Neeks?" "First, don't call me Neeks or I'll call you Annie. Second, we don't talk about that here and you know it."

A/N: alright I didn't have time to finish this and I probably won't next week either. I'm moving so this isn't really my top priority hence I'm going on a 2-3 week hiatus. Hope no one is too mad at me!

L.P.Y.


	12. AN Read Immediately

**Alright guys this is just an author's note** **which I know you guys probably hate but I feel the need to explain some things and I have something to ask. So please. Read the whole thing. **

**My family is currently in the middle of moving and school is a lot of stress right now so I'm going to be on hiatus until school ends (4 weeks) I am deeply sorry for this but I feel this is something I need to do.**

**Another thing is, I've noticed people are reading but I'm no longer getting reviews or and new followers. Which means that I can go on hiatus without much problem from other people.**

**I would also like to ask: How long should I make this series go? I currently plan on about 20-25 chapters but will go longer. Also when I** **am done with this I'm thinking about a 'reading the lighting thief' series but might do something else.**

**Another question: What would you guys think if I started a YouTube channel. I'm thinking about trying to start one. If I did, would you guys watch?**

**Anyways that's all, comment on what you think about the questions! **

Love you guys!


	13. AN 2 : (

**I'm really sorry guys but my mom recently lost her job so we are no longer moving but it's been really stressful and I'm not sure if I'm gonna have my Chromebook over summer. One good thing is school ended early so I'm trying to work on a new chapter but it's getting really hard due to extensive writer's block. I just wanted to thank you guys for all of your support and let you know that the next thing I post will be a new chapter! I am also currently working on an original piece so... yeah. I wanted to thank you guys and give you a little sneak peek at my original story that's gonna be on FictionPress:**

Hi. I'm Elizabeth Angler. But most of my friends call me Eli or Liza. Only my best friend JJ Kamara can call me Beth and get away with it. I go to Lewis Academy. I'm 15 and my mom left when I was young. See that's how I meet JJ. When we were little his dad died and I was the only one who knew kinda what that felt like. So I helped him get over it and helped with homework he missed. We've been best friends ever since.

My dad tries his best, he really does. And I know he cares about me, but ever since he married my step-mom there's no time for me. I have an older brother, Wyatt, and we spend a lot of time together but we both have lives and he has a girlfriend. I've got younger step-siblings too, Kiera and James, they're twins. Probably the worst thing that happened to this "family" but my father won't admit it.

Anyways, I love reading and writing. And art, all forms, drawing, painting, photography, sketches, music, even acting. So in a way, you could say I like the Arts. I play basketball and am on the track team. All of that alone takes up most of my free time. But when I'm not doing that JJ and I go to our favorite diner within walking distance of our houses. Did I mention that we're neighbors?

Yeah, he and his mom moved to our neighborhood 5 years ago, when we were 10. So when things at home get really bad I go over there and spend the night, his mom loves me and he has no siblings. I should probably focus on Math class right now though. Yeah. Do that instead of internally giving myself a biography. I look up from my sketch to see the teacher going over the same problem as when I zoned out. I roll my eyes and nudge JJ, "Weren't we doing this ten minutes ago too?" He gives me a knowing look, "You weren't paying attention at all were you?"

"What! How could you even say such a thing!" "Because you do the same thing every day. You zone out in math but somehow still get an A+" "I'm just naturally smart. Now shut up before we get in trouble." Honestly, I could care less if I got in trouble but I know JJ can't afford to mess up because he'd probably fail at least three classes. Which means it effectively shut him up.

After a couple of boring classes, it was finally lunch. I order a salad and head over to my usual table with JJ, Bella, and Cameron. Personally, I think Bella and Cameron are secretly dating, but they won't admit it. Doesn't really matter though.

**I would like to ask if anyone wants to be my unofficial official editor. P.M. me your email and I can share my document (s) with you! I just need someone who can correct spelling/grammar but mostly lmk if there are any plot holes and that type of stuff. like if it gets too boring. Anyways I'm trying to get the next chapter out by Saturday, like usual, but m bsf birthday is this weekend so it might end up being Monday. I also wanted to let you guys know that I'm working out the logistics of a YT channel! Anyways, thank you guys for being so supportive and I'll post again soon. Don't forget to comment, follow, favorite, and PM me if you wanna be my editor/beta-reader. **

**LOL it just started pouring out of nowhere XD**

**L.P.Y.**


	14. An3

I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated all summer but it's been chaotic and I've been working on my new original story but I've been working on an extra long chapter that will come out September 5th so look forward to that! If your curious about what I've been up too feel free to PM me and ask for an insta or email or something! Mostly I've been reconnecting with some old friends and clearing toxic people out of my life. So yeah. Also someone asked so Rachel is a mortal but she never became an Oracle or met Percy and Annabeth. Drew is mortal too.

•LPY• 3


	15. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**I do not in any way, shape, or form own the Percy Jackson series.**

Annabeth POV

I was sitting in Homeroom texting Percy about next weekend when Drew walks up to me, "Ooh perfect little Annie on her phone? I don't believe it." I just roll my eyes and go back to texting Percy, this seems to upset Drew. I guess most people don't just ignore her.

Whatever. I don't really care what she thinks as long as Aphrodite keeps her promise to stop interfering with our love lives. Especially mine, she agreed that after everything we deserved to get married this summer. August 18. Percy's birthday so he has no excuse to forget our anniversary.

Anyway, I was talking to Percy about next weekend because that's when the gods plan on officially revealing themselves. Yay. I can't wait for the increase in monster attacks. But at least Chiron assured us that the borders at camp would remain.

Thalia had to leave though because ancient monsters were rising and the Hunters needed to go kill them. I sat in class mindlessly taking notes, not really paying attention, when I look across the hall I see Drew flirting with Percy, again, but he looks bored out of his mind and he doesn't seem to be paying attention to her.

He looks over at me and rolls his eyes at her and texts '_You're coming over tonight right? Mom misses you'_ '_You sure that's the only reason?' 'So do I but that's beside the point' _

I almost laughed but chose not to, I needed to go clear up a few details about the wedding, which is in a few weeks as tomorrow is the last day of school. It still feels like it's all a dream. Like, I'm gonna wake up any second and find out none of it ever happened.

But every passing day is a reminder that it did, it is. We all decided to reveal ourselves tomorrow and I'm very nervous. The gods have explained everything to the mortals and now "demigods" are popping up left and right.

_The next day_

**Currently Unknown OC POV**

To anyone looking on from the outside, it was a normal day. To that same person, it would look like a group of nine random people, all huddled together, were nervous for upcoming exams, or college. Anything but the real reason really. But to anyone who knew, those nine people were all nervous for the same reason. Their parents were picking them up. Now, that might sound completely normal but, their parents were gods. Yes, the Greek ones who were recently revealed. People would assume, if you told them, that you meant a minor god or two. But, this group had children of The Big Three, plus many other major Olympian gods.

Now, you're probably wondering who I am. I suppose you'll have to wait and find out, won't you? I will say, however, I'm a child of the gods. Well, one in particular. Again, you'll have to wait and find out.

**Leo POV**

After we reveal ourselves to the public, we're headed to Camp. And I can't wait! See, Calypso has been there to help out. Don't ask with what. And it's been forever since I've seen her. So you can imagine how much I miss her! What's taking the gods so long anyway? They were supposed to be here forever ago. I'm getting tired of waiting.

There's a bright flash and a voice mumbles, "always so dramatic" Ah. The gods.

Everyone, including us, kneels at the sight of the gods. Well… almost everyone. Some dude whose name I think is Adrian walks up and kneels at Zeus' feet. Right. He's been telling everyone that he's the son of Zeus. As if.

After kneeling he reluctantly speaks, "Lord Zeus." Zeus looks down at him, "Who does this mortal think he is." Confusion rippled through the crowd. "Ah, whatever. We're here to take our children somewhere important." Silence. Athena sighs, "Please be quick about this, children." We look at each other and sigh.

Jason stands up and everyone gasps dramatically! Nah, just kidding. That'd be fun though! Everyone kinda figured they should have seen it coming so most people didn't react. Other than maybe a slightly surprised blink.

Zeus does this whole speech that, honestly, was pretty boring. Until, finally, Zeus flashed himself and Jason to Camp Half-Blood. Then Nico and Hazel stand up, that's when there is a dramatic gasp! Actually true this time though. Hades doesn't say anything he just grabbed their shoulders and disappeared.

Poseidon looks in Percy's direction expectantly.

**Percy POV**

My dad looks at me and I sigh, standing up. Everyone looks startled. Which kinda hurts but whatever. Poseidon announces, very loudly I might add, "Percy Jackson, my son obviously, Savior of Olympus, twice. Also ex-Preator of New Rome. Defeater of almost every monster ever. Retriever of Zeus' master bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness. Slayer of Kronus and Mother Earth. And," he glances at me, "survivor of Tartarus."

I smile weakly at Annabeth and silently ask my dad not to make me leave before Annabeth. He looks at me with an eyebrow raised but nods. Annabeth notices, as always, and stands. She walks to her mom. Again, not many people are surprised.

Athena announces, also loudly, "Annabeth Chase, my daughter, Savior of Olympus, twice. Defeater of almost every monster ever. Official Architect of Olympus. Savior of Percy Jackson more times than I can count," I grumble at that, "Also survivor of Tartarus."

People might not have been impressed right now, but soon the mortal world is going to teach about our adventures. I hope they understand it a bit better after that. I have no idea what happened afterward. Annabeth and I left to go plan our wedding. I still can't believe she said yes. It feels almost like a dream.

I say 'we' are planning, but it's just Annabeth. I, however, am in charge of all the food except for the cake. We share responsibility for that. Something about me not being mature enough? I'm not sure, I was to busy thinking of all the cookies we'd have.

_August 18_

**Unknown OC POV**

The Percabeth wedding. Everyone at camp has been waiting for this. For a long time, I might add. I really shouldn't be here. I'm not supposed to be at Camp but I doubt anyone would notice in their haste. You still don't know who I am, do you? Well, I would tell you but the risk of Camp kicking me out… again. Isn't a chance I want to take. Not at the moment anyway.

Only two people really know I'm here. I figured the lucky couple deserved to know. After all, she is my half-sister.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait guys. People started asking if I had abandoned this and I want you to know I haven't. This story will, however, be shorter than previously planned and I wanted to ask if you guys would like it better if I made a lot of shorter chapters or one or two longer chapters to finish this up. Please let me know. There will be a "sequel" of sorts. Kind of. This story will lead into my next one. I can't wait for you guys to read the ending though! The title will probably make a lot more sense after that. The next story will probably be a reading the lightning thief. Because Percy hasn't told everyone everything he should have (;**

**~~L.P.Y.~~**


	16. The End :(

**I don't own Percy Jackson. **

**A/N: thank you all for your wonderful reviews… not. Because apparently, no one has an opinion this is the last chapter. I might do an epilogue though. I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed and stuck with me through my VERY long hiatus. This isn't 1000 words but I don't really have that much to say. I hope you at least enjoy the ending!**

_Annabeth POV_

The whole world could have been ending (an unfortunately real possibility) and I wouldn't have known. All I could think about was Percy. Marrying Percy. I was about to marry my Seaweed Brain. Well, Percy and- "Annabeth!" Piper calling out my name brought me back to reality, "Are you ready? Athena's here." Right. Because my dad couldn't be here and he was never REALLY my dad, Athena was walking me down the aisle.

I didn't mind too much. If anything I was happy. Then again I don't think anything could upset me so long as I marry Percy. Well, unless SHE didn't come. That would devastate me. But I smiled widely as I walked out with Athena and saw Percy standing there. Gods he looked handsome in that suit. I walked up to him and sort of zoned out for a while, staring into Percy's eyes and suddenly searching for HER in the crowd. Found her. We lock eyes and I silently thank her and ask her to talk after. I'm pretty sure she said yes but you never know.

I'm jarred back into reality when I hear my name. Ah, it's Chiron doing the whole speech before- "I do" Great. Now can I kiss my Seaweed Brain? Ah, here it is, "You may now kiss the bride."

**Time Skip**

As promised she came over to talk to me, "Hey Annabeth. Congrats." "Thanks, you know this could be you someday." She frowns, "I doubt it. I think I ruined everything." "I'm sure that's not true Olivia." "It is. He hates me now. So does everyone else." "Well," I speak in my best English accent, "my dear Olivia Davis, he doesn't know what he is missing. Nor do they. As your dearest sister, it is my responsibility to tell you so." She laughs and tells me she has to leave so we say our goodbyes and I head off to dance with Percy.

After dancing with Percy and such, it was time for the speeches. I was super excited but also nervous about what they would say. Jason, Piper, and Nico spoke. I'm sure they had some kind words but I was thinking about Thalia. She chose to go last because, apparently, she needed to use our projector.

"Alright, so everyone here knows Percy and Annabeth. Obviously. And you guys are, also obviously, perfect for each other. Before my time as a tree, I can't remember a time I saw Annabeth smiling so much. Of course, we were constantly fighting off a different monster so there probably wasn't that much to smile about. When she was seven Annabeth ran away from home, we found her and took her in as a little sister. So she, obviously, never had a good relationship with her actual family. Until Percy. He convinced her to give them a second chance. Now, even though he couldn't be here for obvious reasons, I know he would be if he could. Percy, in a way, brought a lot of new love into her life. Regardless of how idiotic he is, Annabeth stays with him and helps him be less stupid. So not many people here actually SAW the REAL proposal. And I know you're all curious. So I took the liberty of filming it." She steps away from the projector and a video starts playing.

_**Flashback**_

_Percy had asked me to meet him down at the beach. I wasn't quite sure why. There was a light breeze making me shiver, where was Percy? I feel someone come up behind me and I tense up before realizing it's Percy. "Seaweed Brain. You should be more careful. I was about to judo flip you." "Oh really?" I answer without turning around, "Really." He goes quiet for a moment too long so I turn around, "Percy-" I see him down on a knee and all rational thought leaves my head. _

"_Annabeth, we've been best friends for like eight years and dated for four. You are my entire world. I fell into Tartarus for you and I would gladly do it again. I told you we would go to New Rome for college, so I can study surfing," I laugh, "And in my mind I always knew I wanted to marry you someday. Maybe have kids someday. Settle down in our own house someday. We talked about Someday like it's forever away. Like it might never come. And that was a scarily real possibility. But it's not a possibility anymore. Because someday marrying you doesn't have to be forever away. Someday never coming isn't true anymore. __Someday can be now__." _

**A/N: I'm not really sure what to say from here. It's over I guess. That's the end. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I'll be starting a new story that I hope you'll all read. I'm super sad. If you know who Olivia Davis is good for you. I doubt that's many of you though so I'll explain. Olivia is an OC of mine for a forum. She's a daughter of Athena as mentioned earlier. Fell in love with her best friend and ran away from camp to save him. Got her heartbroken and kicked out of camp in the process. Blah blah blah. There might be an epilogue in the future but probably not. The next story is supposed to be an unofficial continuation. So for probably the last time on SCBN:**

**I wish you all a good week and stay well 3**

**~~L.P.Y.~~**


	17. Please Read

**Hey, guys! So... the story is done. sorry, this isn't an extra chapter or something but I had something important to say. Well. Important to me. I've made it clear this is done. I want to move on, it was my first fic and I know it wasn't the best. And I never said it was. So don't review right after I mark it as completed pointing out my "mistakes". I made it abundantly clear I'm not Rick Riordan so obviously my story is different. Yall don't send Rick Riordan letters saying Nico should be perkier. Or Thalia should wear pink more. No. He made those choices and everyone accepted them. So please, I said in the description that I had my own twist. Paul teaches Greek, I chose that. I didn't forget he teaches English in PJO. I made some demigods mortals. So what? That's all I had to say. Bye.**


	18. Sorry!

A new poll on my account. It'd really help me if people answered. Should I come back this year or wait till next? I'm really sorry for being inactive for so long but I wanted to take a break to get my life in order. I've been working on a new story so please try to be patient, I'm trying to get a few chapters ahead so they can be longer and editing takes forever. So please be patient with me and answer the poll on my account. It'd help a lot! I feel like I'm just repeating myself now so goodbye for now!

~~L.P.Y~~


End file.
